The Last
by kitkat681
Summary: She is the last.  What happened to the world?  What happens next?  AU/Canon.  E&B.
1. Chapter 1

**I know...I know. I need to stop. But at least you all are benefiting from my insanity. **

**This will not come out as fast as 'From my Window' or 'Self Storage' but you will get at least 3 chapters a day. **

**I love...love...love 'Goodnight Noises Everywhere' by Feisty Y. Beden and 'Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves' by 107yearoldvirgin. Any similarities to their amazing work is coincidental. Hell...the world is supposed to end next year...we will all be writing about it soon.**

**Melanie has not had her hot little fingers in this so please ignore any mistakes...**

**All will be answered...until then...enjoy.**

I remember what happened in the moments before the end of the world.

I remember sitting at my desk in the middle of a crowded lecture hall.

English Comp 101.

I remember my book was sitting on the edge of the desk and when the ground started to shake, it tumbled to the ground.

I remember grabbing the sides of the wooden surface so hard my fingers turned white.

I remember the screams…

Mine…

Other's…

The world's…

And then…

Darkness.

When I next opened my eyes I expected to see the bright white light of heaven…

Of the Afterlife…

Of the Fade…

I never expected to open my eyes to more darkness.

My body was cold, lying on the hard ground.

My eyes searched to try and find any light I could use to see what was around me…

But it was complete and total darkness.

Was this what death was like?

Was this my punishment for sneaking those cigarettes from Charlie's pack?

For lying to my mother about where I was when I was supposed to be at dance class?

For staring at the beautiful boy that sat across from me in my Biology lab?

Was this it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you...you guys make me feel so good. **

**Here is some more for ya...**

My ears searched for any sounds…

But nothing…

Just the terrible all encompassing darkness.

I shifted around and my knee bumped into something soft.

I reached my hand down and felt around until my fingers grabbed onto fabric.

I pulled it to my nose and inhaled…

It was not mine…

But damn did it smell good.

Spice and sweet and salt…

My mouth watered.

My eyes rolled back in my head.

My body reacted…

And as I felt myself get wet…

I heard a gasp.

**More later...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be afraid."

Ugh...yeah right.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in the fabric.

Which only helped to intensify my arousal.

I groaned.

So did the voice.

Except it sounded more like a growl.

Moisture flooded my panties against my wishes at the sound.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

My eyes filled with tears and I struggled not to just start sobbing.

What was happening?

Where was I?

"You are safe."

And the rest of the world?

"Everything else is gone."

Can he read my mind?

"Yes."

**One more later I think unless I can bust out some more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for KelseyNicole08 who is sick and at work. She gave me some really sad puppy dog eyes.**

**See if I were her I would have asked for another S&R instead of this...but oh well! ;)**

Oh shit.

"Yes, I would say that about covers it." He chuckled and my skin tingled at the sound.

More moisture.

More groaning.

"Please stop." He moaned and I wished I could.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

But really…

This was my body's automatic response to a stimulus.

And apparently he was my perfect stimulus.

"No…I really should be the one to apologize, especially after what I have done." He whispered, his voice skimming across my ears like silk.

"What happened?" I asked aloud, even though I didn't have to what with his one way ticket into my thoughts.

"The apocalypse."

It took me a minute before my mind could process that.

"Are we alive?" I asked, scared shitless about his answer.

"Well…one of us is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanie...I failed math...almost every time I took it. So yes...I said three chapters...this is number five...I'm not quite done for the night yet.**

**Enjoy!**

I could not speak.

I could barely breathe.

Was I alive…

Or was he?

Which one of us was dead?

"I am." He chuckled.

You are what?

"I'm the dead one."

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to thrash.

I wanted him to take it back.

Take it all back.

I'm sleeping…

None of this is real.

I will wake up and everything will be fine.

I will be embarrassed when I wake up in the middle of my lecture but I will take a bit of drool on my chin and red cheeks over this any day.

"Bella…"

How did he know my name?

"I know you." He said with another chuckle and the room flooded with my arousal again.

This time it sounded more like he snarled.

"For the love of…" He sighed.

I heard him shifting and then the fabric was ripped from my hands.

I reached for it…

I wanted it…

I _needed _it…

But it was gone.

"We don't have time for this. They will be here soon."

"Who?" I whimpered, feeling naked without that fabric.

"The rest of my family."

Family?

"I thought you were dead?"

"Oh…I am. But they are too." He answered with that damn chuckle again and suddenly…

I wanted to smack him.

"Ah…no. I really don't think that would be a good idea." He laughed.

Fuck.

"Get out of my head."

"I can't." He said, and this time there was no laughter in his voice.

"We need to hurry…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Short...one more coming later...**

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"I told you…my family." He said, sounding frustrated.

"What do they want?"

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean 'me'?" I yelled and heard him moving around.

Then suddenly...

A snap...

A hiss...

The scent of sulfur...

A match and then...

A candle.

I was in some sort of underground bunker.

The walls were stone.

The floor was too.

I was lying on a pile of thin blankets.

My shirt and jeans were the same I had put on that morning but were covered in some kind of gray ash.

And standing across the room…

Was the dead guy.

And I knew him.

He was the beautiful boy I used to stare at in Biology.

He was tall…

Tall enough that he had to duck down or else he would have hit his head.

His clothes were covered in ash as well and I could not tell the color beneath the filth.

His hair was messy and dirty.

His face was pale and gray from the ash.

But his eyes…

His eyes were red…

Flaming…

Crimson…

Red.

But they were not red before...

"I know…I know." He sighed, reaching a hand up to tug at his hair, releasing a plume of dust into the air.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"I made a mistake…and now you are going to pay for it." He answered, just as quiet.

"What do you mean?" I breathed, praying for answers, knowing he had them.

Just as he opened his mouth, there was a horrible grinding noise from somewhere above us.

He was in front of me before I could blink.

Shielding me.

Protecting me.

"I won't let them hurt you."

**That is it for tonight! See you tomorrow...**

**Feel free to stop by facebook and yell at me...it makes me write faster!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...okay you greedy bitches...**

My body shook.

His hands came around to my hips to hold me to him.

His body was hard…

Like solid, rock, hard.

My nose pressed into the middle of his back.

His smell enveloped me.

I was lost.

I pushed myself against his body.

My breasts smashed against his spine.

My leg came up over his hip and I could not help but roll my body against him.

I moaned low and deep in my throat.

"What is this?" I cried...embarrassed.

"I'm not sure...but I am feeling the same thing."

I hitched my other leg around him and grabbed at his hair.

"Bella…" He growled and I wanted to crawl inside of him.

"I want to do the same but you need to stop. They will be here in…"

He was interrupted by the sound of rock hitting rock and then voices.

Multiple voices.

"Ooohhh…smell that?"

"Eddie is gettin' some."

"Ha! You know as well as I do that the only thing Edward has ever gotten is his own hand."

"I want some."

"I'm sure he'll share."

"He has to."

I was frozen.

My body was still flying high on his proximity and scent but my mind was frozen.

"I'll protect you." He said, his voice vibrating through his chest and into mine.

For some reason…

I knew he would.

**BUT I MEAN IT...THAT IS IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You get five chapters today...and you will like it!**

I heard the footsteps.

I felt him stiffen.

"Edward…"

He pulled me tighter against him.

"Edward…you know this is not right."

He snarled.

I trembled.

"Edward…the girl is petrified. What have you done?"

"I could not just let her die." He yelled.

Someone sighed…

"This is so very dangerous." A woman spoke.

"Do you not think I know that? Do you not think I tried?" He growled.

"Edward…"

"No." He said.

His hands tightened.

My arms came up of my own accord and wrapped around his chest.

"You can be here for it if you like."

"I said no!"

"Well what did you think we were going to do? We were out of options but you have given us one now. There is no way we are not going to take it."

"No! This is not why she's here."

"Then why is she here Edward? Are you going to keep her like a pet? You know she can't go outside or she will die just like the rest of them. This is our chance."

He, Edward, started walking backwards and I matched him step for step until I was pressed between the wall and his body.

"Don't do this." He pleaded and I knew…

I just knew…

That no matter how much he wanted to protect me…

My time was up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taking the kids to the park...more later...**

Everything happened at once.

Edward snarled, teeth snapping.

Hands grabbed for me, dragging me out from behind him.

I could see only colors as I was pulled across the room.

Pale

Blonde

Black

Red

Red

Red

So much red.

It was not until I was thrown onto the makeshift pallet on the floor that I realized the red was my blood.

My shirt was torn and three deep punctures in my skin oozed blood.

Like fingerprints.

The room was still.

I wrapped my hand around the wounds, desperate to stop the flow of blood.

The sickly, salty, metallic smell of it irritated my stomach and I swallowed back bile.

"Get out."

I looked up and saw that everyone in the room was staring at me.

There were six other people there besides Edward.

Three women.

Three men.

And all eyes were on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**The park was breathtaking...**

**CaraNo has thrown down the gauntlet once again...She is such a pain in the ass...but I flove her hard core...**

"I said get the fuck out!" Edward screamed and he was a blur as he sped across the small space to my side.

He hissed as he put his hand overtop of mine to try and stop the bleeding.

"Son…" The blond man in the front started speaking but stopped when Edward turned and looked at him.

"I said…get…out."

"How long do you think you will be able to keep her safe? You have no food here for her. If you try to take her out with you, she'll die. If you keep her here…" A blonde woman said, sneering at me.

"God damnit Rosalie!" He shouted and I flinched away from the sound.

He turned to me, his eyes apologetic.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He breathed.

I trusted him.

"If you would just let us…"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"Edward…"

"I will not share her. I will not partake of her. She is mine…she is safe…I will keep her safe!" He ranted his eyes flashing as he looked up at the others.

"This is going to happen bro, whether you like it or not." The giant dark-haired man said as he started towards us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Working on chapter 23 right now...so enjoy some more...**

"Emmett…" Edward warned as he released my arm and stood.

The rest of them formed a semi-circle around us.

My eyes met the short dark-haired girl's…

The tall brunette's…

The statuesque blonde's…

They were all staring at me…

Nostrils flared…

Fingers curled into claws…

Teeth barred.

I whimpered.

And that was all it took.

Edward turned his head to look at me for one second and they pounced.

The men took Edward down to the ground while the women grabbed at my arms.

I kicked and hit but it was like trying to attack a statue for all the good it did.

My blood slipped against my skin as they held me down.

I looked around frantically for Edward…

My savior…

My protector…

He was pinned up against the far wall by the big dark-haired one he called Emmett.

The blond man that acted like he was in charge stood in front of him.

The seemed to be having a conversation…

Silently.

I wondered if they all could read minds.

Edward looked over the blond's shoulder and shook his head at me.

So no…

It was only him.

Good to know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay all...this is the chapter you have been waiting for...**

"Stop! Please Carlisle." Edward cried out.

The blond, Carlisle, stopped.

"She's scared. Just…just let me go and I promise I will let you do it. Let me explain things to her first." He pleaded.

Carlisle debated…

You could see the wheels turning.

Finally…

He nodded.

Edward was released and was over to me in a flash.

The women let go of me and I dove into his arms.

He was my only option.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed against my neck.

"Now Edward." Someone said from behind him.

He sat back and took my face between his cold, hard palms.

He looked into my eyes and took a deep breath.

"We're vampires…"

Oookkaayy.

"And every other living thing on the earth is dead…"

Nice way to tell me everyone I know is gone…but go on.

"With the exception of you."

Yeah…got that with the 'everyone is dead thing.'

"Um…" He reached one hand up and tugged at his hair as someone cleared their throat.

"You are the last…of our…food source."

WHAT!


	14. Chapter 14

**Come play with me on facebook... Kitkat's Korner...So much fun...theories galore...**

"So…you want…to eat me."

"Ha!" Emmett laughed from across the room.

The blonde smacked him up side the head.

"Fuck Rose…that shit was funny. Edward wouldn't know what to do with a pussy if it was staring him in the face."

"Jesus Emmett…try to act like an adult." The brunette reprimanded and he looked properly chastised.

Edward sighed and glared at his family before turning back to me.

"Carlisle thinks…"

He was interrupted by the man in question clearing his throat…loudly.

"Carlisle _knows_ that you will be able to sustain us." Edward said.

I could see how much this was killing him.

He radiated pain.

"You know what…" He started.

He looked at me…

Really looked at me…

Like he was looking into my soul.

"I can't do this."

The room exploded into action.

Edward was thrown across the room, colliding with the stone wall and something cracked but I could not tell if it was him…

Or the wall.

I was grabbed from behind, my arms pulled together.

I closed my eyes as someone pushed my hair to the side…

Exposing my throat…

My jugular.

I opened my eyes and met Edward's stare as he lay crumpled on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I know.


	15. Chapter 15

**More...**

Nothing happened.

I waited.

My eyes closed.

My pulse raced.

I wanted to smell Edward one more time.

Feel that all consuming rush as his scent traveled up to my brain.

He was perfect.

My perfect drug.

And of course I found him as the world was crumbling down around me.

"Stop."

"Carlisle…you need to stop, this isn't right."

"Carlisle!"

I opened my eyes to see the man in question inches from my face.

His eyes were black.

I had to try really hard not to pee my pants.

"This can't happen like this."

I pulled my eyes from Carlisle's face and looked at the girl speaking.

The little one with the dark hair.

"Alice?" Edward said, slowly getting to his feet.

"She is petrified. We need to have her trust us if this is going to work." She said quietly.

Emmett and the other scary looking blond man…err…vampire stood next to Edward as if waiting for him to freak out again.

"She needs to know." Alice said again.

Edward nodded.

The hands holding me were released.

And Carlisle…

Carlisle leaned forward and grabbed my arm.

He pulled my shirt up over where I was bleeding.

He turned my arm this way and that and then…

Licked me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi...Bakery and Search and Rescue updated...just so you know...**

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted and sprinted forward pulling me away from him.

"Sorry Edward…it's been a long time." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

He would have looked a little more contrite if he had not lifted his hand to lick the residual blood off his fingers.

Edward turned to me…

Held my hands…

"Alice can see the future."

Holy shit…

"So why did she not see all this coming? You could have stockpiled…err…um…food or whatever." I shouted cause seriously…save everyone a lot of trouble.

"Her visions started failing three months ago. She could see bits and pieces but not everything. Then…our food source started to disappear. We do not want to be monsters, Bella. So we drank from animals. But three months ago the animals were just…gone. We held off as long as we could but we were starving. So Carlisle got some blood from the hospital and we had been surviving off that. That is why my eyes changed colors."

I was stunned.

Animals.

He nodded.

I really need to get used to this mind reading thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**You will get up to chapter 25 tonight and then more tomorrow...and you will not whine...**

"So…how will this work?" I asked, trying to sound confident even though I was absolutely petrified.

Emmett lifted his head and inhaled.

"Smell that fear…I forgot how much better they taste when they're scared."

Edward snarled, teeth flashing.

"Fuck off Edward. Don't worry…you can hold her hand." He laughed as he came closer.

I was really tired of them crowding me.

I slowly stood up and Edward came with me.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Let's do this." I said, just wanting to get it over with.

Emmett reached for me and he and Edward had a tug of war, each holding an arm.

"You can take it from her wrist…"

"No…I want it from her neck…"

"God damnit Emmett can't you just try to make it a little easier on me?"

"Hey…it's not my fault you mated with the last human left on the face of the earth."

Mate?


	18. Chapter 18

"I swear to God Emmett…" Edward sighed as he yanked my arm from Emmett's grip and turned to me.

"Yes…you are my mate. That is why my scent affects you so much."

Huh…

"So we're like what…soul mates or something?"

"Yeah…something like that. The only difference being that if either of us cease to exist…the other would follow." He chuckled.

Damn chuckle.

"So what…if you die…I die?"

"Exactly."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"Um…yes." He answered shyly.

Emmett was still chomping at the bit to munch on me but I had questions I wanted answered.

"How did you do that anyway? Where are we? What really happened to everyone else? Why did all the animals die? How long until…" I rambled, suddenly ravenous for answers.

He put his hand over my mouth and smiled.

Damn smile.

"One thing at a time…"

**Damn smile...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Explanation time...**

"When the earthquakes started I ran to your lecture hall and got you."

"We are in Canada…very close to Russia."

"We are not sure what killed the animals, but from what Carlisle can deduce it was an early strain of the same contagion that killed the humans. That is what happened to everyone…it was something airborne that was released when the earthquakes started. I managed to get you up here in this series of underground caverns and so far it has not affected you."

Okay…so questions answered.

It only leads to more questions though.

"And you really think my…blood can sustain all of you? I mean how much do you usually drink?"

"On average we usually drain five deer a week." Carlisle chimes in, leaning around Emmett's massive frame.

"And how much blood is that?"

"About 40 pints."

"Per person."

"Yes."

"And how much blood can I afford to lose and still you know…live?"

"About 2 pints."

"So somehow I am supposed to be able to donate 280 pints of blood a week to you guys and I only have what…6 pints total in my body? Excuse me but how the fuck is that supposed to work?" I sneered.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"We can survive on much less Bella. I believe that if we were to only take a half a pint each and cycle through the week, everyone taking a day…it could work."

"But…but what if something happens to me? Won't Edward die?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella…if we don't do this we will all die; us, because we cannot survive more than a year without blood and you, because if we die…there is no one to get you supplies."

Well…shit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here comes the angst...**

"So now you see how this can be a mutually beneficial arrangement." Carlisle smirked and I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

Edward chuckled next to me…

Get out of my head Vampboy…

"Well…I'm tired, hungry and I have to pee…so let's just get this over with. Whose day is it today?"

Emmett was in front of me in a split second.

Shinny drool dripping from his lips.

Fuck.

He once again reached for me and this time Edward let me go.

Emmett sat down on the hard floor and pulled me into his lap, my back to his front.

He reached around and pulled the collar of my shirt down and pushed my hair off my shoulders.

Edward stood staring down at us.

This should be you.

I should be yours.

My blood should be sustaining you…

Not them.

I hate this.

I closed my eyes as I felt Emmett's lips against my skin and a hot tear rolled down my cheek.

I jerked as I felt his teeth cut through my skin.

He moaned.

I felt him get hard beneath me and started to struggle, my eyes popping open and searching for Edward.

His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his eyes were black.

Not red…

Black.

Please…

He started to move towards us but Emmett snarled, clamping his teeth harder into my flesh and I cried out.

"Stop Edward…he will end up hurting her if he thinks you are a threat."

Too late…

I'm already hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

I could feel Emmett taking deep pulls of my blood into his mouth.

I wanted to weep.

How could this be happening?

I have only truly _known_ Edward for a few hours and yet…

This attraction is so very real.

The blood in my veins is _his _blood to take.

The heart in my chest beats for him.

My soul is his.

My body is his.

And Emmett is sucking at my neck like a slob.

Finally…

Finally he finished and with a languid lick up my throat he pushed me off his lap.

Edward was there to catch me.

He would always be there to catch me…

Even if it was his fault I was falling.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward carried me over to the pallet on the floor.

He was so gentle with me as he laid me down.

He brushed the hair away from my face and used his fingertips to brush away my tears.

"God damn that was good." Emmett said loudly.

I wanted to cry until there were no tears left.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, leaning down next to me, speaking into my ear.

Terrible.

Violated.

Miserable.

"Fine." I said, even though I knew he had heard everything I thought.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine…

So sweet…

So gentle…

Our first kiss…


	23. Chapter 23

"Edward…I'm dizzy." I whispered when he pulled his lips away from mine.

Whether it was from the blood loss or the kiss I was not sure.

He stroked my hair before he turned towards his family.

"Can you go out and try to find some food for her? Clean water too."

The brunette and Alice smiled over at him before they took off out of the large tunnel that was at the far end of the cave.

"Carlisle…are you sure her body can take the constant blood loss?" Edward asked, standing to retrieve a blanket from a trunk near the tunnel entrance.

"She should be fine." Carlisle said with a smile.

Ass.

Of course you would say that…

You would die if I didn't do this.

Edward laughed.

Stupid mind reader…


	24. Chapter 24

Faster than I thought was possible Alice and the brunette, who Edward told me was his mother, Esme, were back with several cans and bottles of water.

"You're sure this is safe? The contagion could not get into the food or water?" I asked before I opened the lid of the bottle.

"Yes." Carlisle said…as if insulted that I would question him.

"Okay…I guess if you're wrong it actually will be your funeral." I giggled…

No one laughed.

Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke.

The water tasted so good.

I grabbed for one of the cans, not caring what was in it.

My stomach was rumbling.

I looked around for a can opener…

Edward pulled the can from my hands and stuck his finger right through the tin lid…

Then yanked the top off.

Wow.

He smirked.

I looked inside…

Yuck…

Spam.

Where the hell were the labels so I could tell what was inside?

"Alice…that was not nice." Edward scolded playfully.

I looked up from the tin of processed meat to see that Alice was smiling.

"I thought it would be funny. Like a surprise every time you open a can!"

Yeah…

Real fun.

Eating out of cans for the rest of my life…

Oh God…


	25. Chapter 25

**Last one for the night...**

**More tomorrow...**

"You need to sleep Bella." Edward said as he tossed another blanket over me.

It was getting colder.

Did that mean it was night?

Would I ever see the sun again?

Was there even a sun left?

"Yes."

I turned to look at Edward.

He sat down next to me on the pallet.

"Yes the sun is still there. No…I don't think you will ever get to see it again. We don't know when it might be safe enough for you to go back outside. Carlisle is in the process of trying to find others of our kind to see how they are…surviving."

Please don't let them come here.

Don't let them take me too.

Edward reached forward and took my chin in his hand.

"I will kill you first." He whispered.

I closed my eyes.

And thanked him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Good morning! I have my pumpkin spice coffee, my laptop and the kids are playing happily (for now).**

**I have to thank several of you for asking questions in your reviews because sometimes I get so wrapped up in the plot I forget about the little details. So keep asking...they make me think.**

**Answers to some questions:**

**No, they are not venomous...as in they can drink without changing her.**

**No, they can't change her because there would be no one to feed her.**

**Yes, my vampires can starve. Not canon, but oh well. Go a year without blood and buh-bye.**

**Emmett went first because he had gone the longest without feeding.**

**I throwing out my Iambeagle shout out in this chapter...I wonder who is reading her 'First of the Month'? If you are there was a HUGE shout out to me and Self Storage in one of her chapters...it was so damn funny I spit yogurt everywhere.**

**Now you are all pissed that you saw that higher word count but I wrote all this shit...  
><strong>

**Who is ready to find out more?**

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up it was to the sounds of an argument.

"I'm next."

"No…it has been almost a month since I had something."

"Oh please…you could go longer…look at that ass."

Edward…

He grabbed hold of my hand.

I opened my eyes.

God he was beautiful.

Even more so when he smiled so sweetly at me.

"Do you need the bathroom?" He asked.

I flushed.

He growled.

"Um…yes please."

He helped me up and walked me over to a little cutout in the cave.

There was some toilet paper and a bucket in the cubbyhole.

Great…

"Sorry…I could not come up with anything else." He said shyly.

Oh well…

He stood outside the opening while I tried to go.

Shy bladder…

After I was done he handed me a bottle of hand sanitizer and I smiled up at him.

So thoughtful.

He walked me back to the pallet and handed me a can he had already opened.

Peaches.

Better than Spam any day.

After I finished the peaches and had some water I looked around the cave.

We were alone.

"They went out to find more food for you." Edward said as he reached forward and pulled my hand into his lap.

We were alone.

He looked up at me from under his lashes…

Such long lashes.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

His lips were so sweet.

His taste…

I needed it.

I moaned into his mouth as his tongue lapped at the back of my teeth.

So good.

My hands reached for the hem of his shirt.

I needed to feel his flesh…

Needed to have his hands on me.

He growled when my nails raked over his nipples.

I sighed when his hands found the clasp of my bra.

We broke apart when we heard footsteps coming.

"It's time Edward."

Not again…


	27. Chapter 27

**Feeling tart?**

So this was my life now.

Every morning I would be the meal for one of them.

And the rest of the day everyone left Edward and I alone.

We would lay twined together on my pallet.

Him feeding me morsels of food from random cans.

Me learning the different textures and flavors of his skin.

At night he held me while I slept.

But not before he would explore my body...

He wouldn't take me...

He refused...

Said he did not want our first time to be on the hard stone ground.

But then would we die virgins?

Because I did not see a way out of this.

I begged him.

Pleaded...

Take me...

But he refused.

He did however perfect his skills at making me cum.

His hands would drift down my belly...

My clothes were gone.

His fingers skimmed over that ticklish spot at the top of my thigh.

His mouth would follow.

Searching fingers...

Playful lips...

Lapping...

Sucking...

Arching...

"Edward!"

He would rub me so hard...

So good...

I had a bruise on my thigh the next morning.

I didn't care.

He could hold me down as hard as he wanted.

I was his...

He was mine.

()*()*()*()

He refused to drink from me.

He said he did not know if he had enough control.

I hated it.

The one person on the earth I was _meant_ to sustain…

And he did not want me.

Every seventh day I would beg him to take…

To drink…

He refused.

He seemed to be getting weaker…

But still he refused.

What was he planning?


	28. Chapter 28

**I am trying to fit in updates between chores...do you have any idea how much work it is to cloth diaper three kids? It sucks...**

Emmett refused to use my wrist to feed.

Everyone else drank from my wrist…

But not Emmett.

He said he liked the way I felt against him…

Struggling…

I hated it.

So did Edward.

But he was too weak to do anything about it.

I wish I knew what he was planning.

I had started keeping track of time passing.

It had been six months…

Six long months…

And from what Carlisle had said if a vampire did not feed for a year…

They died.

Was that his plan?

To starve himself?

If he died I know I would be dead as well.

We were mates.

If he died…

I died…

Maybe that would be better.

This was no kind of life…

Sustaining six people I could not stand.

I hated them.

Every one of them.

They acted nice…

But I knew it was all an act.

They were trying to keep the human happy…

Their meal ticket.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward was barely able to raise his head now.

It had been nine months.

I was petrified.

I overheard Carlisle and Esme talking about a group of their kind coming.

The Volturi.

Were they going to make me feed them as well?

I had no idea how I could.

There were days I was so weak I could not get off the pallet.

Edward and I were a matching set.

I could not protect him…

He could not protect me…

We would lay on the blankets and I would think things to him…

He would whisper things to me.

His memories…

My dreams…

What I had wanted to do after college…

What he had done for the last 100 years…

I cried…

He held me.

I hate this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hold on for the next few...**

"So you have the human here?" I heard someone say from just outside the cave.

I pushed at Edward's side trying to get him to wake up.

Vampires were not supposed to sleep.

Edward was sleeping now.

I was petrified.

"Edward…"

He rolled towards me but did not open his eyes.

I moved up to my knees as I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Leaning over Edward…

Shaking his shoulder.

Speaking into his ear.

Nothing…

"She is just right over here. We are worried because our son, her mate, is refusing to feed. It won't be long now and then we will lose her as well." I heard Carlisle said.

The lack of emotion and concern in his voice was disturbing.

"We have been through several donors...it is so hard to stop."

I laid back down on the ground and tried to pull Edward's limp body on top of me.

I had one of his arms around me when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella…"

Carlisle.

"It's time...and we have guests."


	31. Chapter 31

**You ready...I'm ready!**

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice barely louder than a whisper but I knew with their superior hearing they had no problem understanding me.

"These are the royalty of our race. And they have come to feed." Carlisle said, waving his hand towards the three ancient looking vampires standing in the entrance of the cave.

I trembled.

Edward was next to me, not moving.

I slowly got to my feet.

He still did not move.

My heart ached as I walked away from him.

I pulled up my sleeve to show the massive scars that covered my wrist from feeding the Cullens, every day for the last nine months.

"No…I think from the throat." The one with the blond hair said.

"I think I would like it from the thigh." The black-haired vampire said.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I looked over my shoulder at my mate…

Still…

Unmoving…

Oh God…


	32. Chapter 32

I was pulled forward and wrapped into a pair of paper thin arms.

Bile rose into my throat.

He pulled my wrist up to his nose and breathed in deep.

He moaned.

I sobbed.

"Please…"

"Silence."

He turned us around so I could see where Edward was laying.

He used his nose to push my hair away from my neck.

As his lips touched my skin the room started to shake.

I looked over at Edward and saw that his body was vibrating.

His head came off the ground and he turned and looked at me.

"Get away from my mate." He snarled.

**Fuck yeah!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ready to find out more?**

"What are you going to do boy? You can barely stand." The one holding me laughed.

"Is that right?" Edward growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

His body was still vibrating.

With anger.

"I will tell you once more…take your hands off my mate."

"I think not. As you can see there are four of us as well as the rest of your coven just outside. And you have not fed for months. There will be no challenge." He taunted.

"Is that what you think? You think I have not fed?" Edward laughed.

"I have fed every night for the last nine months."

What?

Edward smirked at me and motioned to my crotch.

Oh…

So _that_ was what he was doing down there at night.

I just thought he really liked going down on me.

Huh…


	34. Chapter 34

**Ready for carnage?**

Edward moved like lightning.

I closed my eyes.

The room was filled with the sounds of squealing metal and screams…

I kinda liked hearing the screams.

And then…

Silence.

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in the middle of the cave…

Body parts spread around him like a mannequin graveyard.

I could not help but laugh when I saw Carlisle's head sitting on top of my little bathroom bucket.

Serves you right…

Edward slowly made his way to me.

Hands up as if he was worried I would be afraid of him.

I sprinted towards him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You tricked me."

"I had to." He said as he rubbed up and down my back.

I sobbed.

"I though you were dying."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"As I love you my sweet."

I pulled my head from his neck and looked around the room.

"Now what?"

**Exactly...now what?**


	35. Chapter 35

**This is what happens next...**

"Now…we get the fuck out of here." He said.

What?

"I though I would die if I left."

"That was just what they wanted you to think. I have been reading their minds. They stopped shielding their thoughts when they thought I was dying."

What?

"Humans have started to resurface. The animals as well. There must have been large groups of them that hid underground like we did here. The air is clear…we can leave."

We…

Can…

Leave…

"But why have they not just gone back into the world? Why have they kept me here? Why did the Volturi come here?"

"They are addicted to you now…they don't want to go back to drinking from animals. And the Volturi thought they might set up their new headquarters here, using you as their main donor. They worry about this happening again so they want to try to learn to just sip and not drain their meals. We need to go now before the rest of my family comes back." He said, pulling me into his arms and striding out of the mouth of the tunnel.

I looked over his shoulder at my prison for the last nine months.

As much as I hated what had happened there…

I would not have changed a thing.

It led me to Edward…

My mate.

**The End... **

**No...I kid...I kid...there are 12 more chapters ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

I think the only thing that felt better than the sun on my face was Edward's lips against mine.

I had to squint against the bright ball of fire in the sky but it was worth it.

Nine months…

It had been nine months since I had seen anything brighter than a candle.

It was warm…

The world had ended in October…

And now it was July…

Edward had me held tightly in his arms as he ran.

He whispered to me as he ran.

"Esme is dead. The rest of them have scattered."

Good.

The wind whipped against my face.

I breathed in deep and prayed that he was right…

That the air was clear and I would not die right then and there.

My lungs took greedy gulps of the fresh air and my tears felt cool against my cheeks.

It was fine…

Everything would be fine.

I turned my face towards Edward…

And was blinded once more.

"You sparkle."

"Yeah, yeah…keep it down." He laughed.

I loved seeing him smile.

Where are we going?

"To New Mexico."

What is in New Mexico?

"Our home." He whispered in my ear.

Our home…


	37. Chapter 37

Edward tried to avoid other people as he ran us across the country.

The resurgence of people seemed to be centered around the major cities…

Seattle…

LA…

Denver…

We stopped and raided several abandoned grocery stores to find canned food and water for me.

I refused to eat the Spam…

No matter how much protein it had in it.

There was ash everywhere and when I asked Edward what it was…

He refused to tell me.

I think it was the remains of the human race.

Disturbing.

The trip to our new home only took a few hours with the speed Edward could run.

He slowed down to a jog as we entered a large development.

Huh…

I would not have figured him as a 'development' kinda guy.

He chuckled.

I got wet…

And realized there was no rush now.

Our new house would have a bed…

And there would be no one coming in to feed from me…

Edward growled as he caught the direction of my thoughts…

And he ran faster.


	38. Chapter 38

The house was enormous.

It was back off the street and far away from the other houses.

It was…

Perfect.

I don't know how he did it but it was my dream house.

Large windows…

Pristine yard…

White and blue…

I pressed my lips to his throat.

Thank you.

"Anything." He whispered into my hair as he walked up the front steps.

Lights came on as he opened the door.

Huh?

I though the power grid had failed…

That was why they told me they could not just take blood from blood banks…

Cause the refrigeration system would not work without the power.

"Generator."

Ahhh.

"I love you." He breathed as he set me down on the marble floor.

I could not look anywhere but him.

Shower?

He smiled and reached for my hand, pulling me up the massive staircase.

"I can't wait to see you naked." He whispered…

Yes.

"I can't wait to wash your hair…watch the soap float over your skin."

Yes.

"I can't wait to make you mine."

Oh God…

Yes.

"Will you still feed from me?" I asked shyly…

I never even knew he was doing it…

"Yes."

Oh God…

"Will you take it while you make love to me?"

"Yes."

"Will you change me?"

Silence…

**Uh oh...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Steph...I will ask you once more to get out of my head. There is no room with my other personalities. **

**Biblepam, angeleyes, ohtobeyoung...you guys are killing me with your reviews...so funny!**

I stopped walking…

He tried to pull me along after him…

I stopped.

"You aren't going to change me?"

"No."

"But…but what if it happens again?"

"It won't."

"Edward…you can't be sure…what if I get sick? What if I die?"

"Then I will die as well."

"You are being so stubborn."

"Yes, I am. I won't change you."

"This is ridiculous."

"Stop talking and get naked."

Well…

Okay.

**;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I love, love, love this chapter...**

The Cullens had brought us both clothes to wear during our nine months in the cave…

I had been surviving with sponge baths…

I was so dirty…

Edward reached a hand out and ripped my shirt right down the front.

My pants were gone next.

And then I stood in front of him…

Bare…

Jesus Christ…

The leg hair…

And my beav looked like I was part Wookie.

He chuckled…

"Get me a razor ASAP." I sighed.

Looked like I was wearing leg warmers.

He pulled me into the bathroom with him.

Shedding his clothes as he went.

God damn…

He was perfect.

Long, lean legs…

Sculpted muscles…

All covered by that pale, shimmering skin.

I could not help but ogle his ass as he bent over to turn on the taps.

A shower…

I could cum from that alone.

"You won't have to...I'll take care of you." He laughed as he turned around and…

Holy Shit!

"Awww…I'm sure it'll fit baby girl." He smirked.

Damn smirk…

Damn mind reader.


	41. Chapter 41

**So I must have worked on this chapter late last night cause my tenses were all fucked up...excuse any errors cause I was fail and did not send this to Melanie first...**

He pulled me into the massive shower stall and I groaned as the water sluiced down my back.

Oh God…

"Don't worry…you'll be seeing him soon." He laughed as he reached for me.

I go willingly…

My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands slid down to my ass.

He is pressed against me from nose to toes.

I love it.

His body is hard but his skin is soft…

The water is hot but he is cold…

Perfection.

He shifted us so my head is under the water and he moaned when I tip my head back.

He kissed Emmett's bite marks on my neck and I wanted to cry.

"Don't." He whispered.

He pulled my wrist to his lips and kissed the scars there and I wanted to weep.

"Don't." He breathed.

He dropped to his knees and spread me wide, shifting and lifting me until my legs were over his shoulders and my back was pressed against the wall behind me.

He kisses the nearly invisible bite mark on my inner thigh…

The one I never knew about…

The one he made every time he made me cum.

My pussy floods…

He moaned…

He pushed his cool, hard tongue inside of me and I splintered apart…

He waited for me to come back to earth before he looked up at me and…

Bit.

I explode into another orgasm as my blood flows into his mouth…

Sustaining him…

Just as it should be.

**More coming...don't worry...**


	42. Chapter 42

I flopped down to the floor of the shower…exhausted.

That man…vampire…whatever, can play my body like the finest instrument.

He smirked as he left me in a heap on the floor and stood up.

The water flowed over his body…

God damn.

He was so fucking hard…

And I'm not talking about his skin.

"Are you clean enough?" He growled as he caught me staring at his cock.

I'm clean…

And ready for you to make me dirty again.

"Tease." He snarled as he reached out the shower door and grabbed a towel.

We should have been talking about what we would do next.

We should have been talking about what was left of his family.

We should have been talking about how we would live.

We should have been talking about what the world was like now.

But we were not talking.

He used the towel to wipe the drops of water from my skin and I did the same with him.

His teeth flashed as I spent a bit too much time making sure his cock was dry but hey…

Could you blame me?

I blinked and the towels were gone and I was flat on my back on the most comfortable bed I had ever felt.

Or it could just be that I had been sleeping on the ground for months on end.

I had no time to think of my sleeping habits now though…

Edward crawled up my body, kissing me here and there.

Licking at my nipples…

Kissing Emmett's scar…

Devouring my mouth.

I felt him hard and heavy on my thigh and I shifted just enough to have him lined up at my entrance.

"Yes."

His lips pressed gently against mine as he thrust his hips forward…

Making me his forever.

He cried out…

I cried out…

Tears ran down my temple and he kissed them away.

I love you.

"I love you." He answered.

I loved that he was in my head because the minute he started to move, my thoughts told him what felt good…

And what felt amazing.

He moved inside of me and I wrapped my arms and legs around his body…

Holding him tight.

I could tell he was getting close because there was a little line between his eyes that I had never seen before.

His unnecessary breathing picked up…

My heart felt like it was ready to burst out of my chest.

I couldn't cum…

But it did not matter…

Watching him is more than enough.

He dipped his head down to my neck as his thrusts became uneven.

"Can I?" He breathed against my skin.

Yes.

His body stiffened as his teeth break through my skin…

I could feel him pulsing inside of me as I felt my blood pouring into his mouth.

He groaned against me and I shuddered beneath him.

Perfect.

**5 more...can't all be rainbows and sunshine...just sayin'**


	43. Chapter 43

Life is different now.

He explained to me how this house had been in his family for years but no one ever used it because of the sun, but hey...

The housing market was good so they bought it.

Must have been nice to have so much money.

Money is useless now.

Edward goes out every morning to find me food and water.

He looks for abandoned stores and houses and gets me random canned goods to eat...

Yum.

There are very few humans here.

There are some vampires though.

Our second day in our new house three of his kind came to visit.

They wanted to see if I was available…

For them to snack on.

Edward took care of them…

I think one of them will always be missing an arm.

We found a radio that we have been using to pick up the emergency broadcasts.

The humans are struggling.

The vampires are not.

Edward still refuses to change me.

He has started to go out and drink from animals again…

Making sure their blood was safe.

It was.

His eyes are maroon now…

Red from my blood…

Gold from theirs…

I'm a bit jealous.

I'm trying to find a way to trick him into changing me but he always known what I am planning…

Stupid mind reader.

I think that it might be out of his hands soon…

Because…

**Because what Kitkat...WHAT?**


	44. Chapter 44

I'm pretty sure I'm sick.

I have been having trouble eating…

Nothing will stay down.

My body aches…

I sleep all the time.

Edward is in denial.

He raided a hospital and got some supplies.

He has been to medical school three times, he said.

He knows what he's doing.

I looked away when the needle pricked my skin.

Instead of a band aid he licked the little wound closed.

He went into the kitchen where he had all the equipment set up and did not come out…

For six hours.

When he finally came back into the living room his face was expressionless.

I can't tell what he is thinking.

He opened his mouth…

And then closed it as if he can't even form the words.

He walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and knelt down at my feet.

He looked at me…

And buried his face in my lap.

I hold him as he sobs...

Painful...

Tearless sobs.

This can't be good news then…

**I'm a bitch...I know...**


	45. Chapter 45

I can't get out of bed anymore.

Edward brings me food but I can't eat.

He still refuses to change me.

He won't tell me why.

I beg.

I plead.

I sob.

My body hurts.

We can't make love.

He won't drink from me.

This is it.

He won't tell me exactly what is killing me…

But I'm dying none the less.

"Please Edward…why are you doing this?" I cried into his chest as he holds me.

It's painful now.

My bones hurt.

It feels like there is acid running through my veins.

"I…I'm afraid. I don't know what is happening in the world. It might be better if we just…let go."

Please…

"I can't Bella." He breathed as he kissed away my tears.

**Shall I kiss your tears away?**

**2 more**


	46. Chapter 46

When I wake up again I hear voices…

Familiar voices.

"Edward…what are you doing? You can still change her!" Alice yelled from somewhere downstairs.

"I can't Alice…I can't condemn her to a life like this. What if the contagion comes back and kills the animals. I can't ask her to become a monster just because I want to keep her with me." Edward answered and I wish I had the strength to smack him.

"It is getting closer…her thoughts are harder to read now. She is so very weak." He said quietly.

"Edward…listen man…I know I was a giant douche, but you can't live without your mate. If you won't do it…I will." Emmett interrupted and for once I actually liked the asshole.

"Emmett…" Edward growled and I held my breath waiting to see what would happen next.

"Fine." He sighed and I closed my eyes and thanked him over and over as I listened to his footsteps on the stairs.

I opened my eyes when I felt him standing next to me.

I tried to smile.

From the look on his face I knew I failed.

"I love you." He whispered.

I love you.

He bent over and pushed my hair to the side.

He kissed my lips before he pressed his teeth into my skin.

Instead of sucking, he pushed his venom into my bloodstream.

It burned…

So badly.

I closed my eyes and reached for his hand…

And he took it.

My Edward…

My love…

My mate…

**One more...**


	47. Chapter 47

After the flames stopped and I could open my eyes again the first thing I saw was Edward.

He looked so tired.

His eyes were pure golden now…

No more of my blood ran through his veins…

And it never would again.

He said I had been out of it for three days.

I was a vampire now.

The scorching thirst in my throat was proof of that.

He took me running in the woods behind our house and I took down several mule deer and one large black bear before I stopped and sat on a boulder.

I looked up at Edward.

Why?

He just looked at me...

And said nothing.

Don't ignore me.

Hey...asshole.

Finally I just opened my mouth.

"Why?"

"I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

Oh…

"Sorry for being pissed then, I thought you were ignoring me."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just…I wanted what was best for you and I have no control over what will happen next. I worry." He said as he walked towards me and knelt down at my feet.

I grabbed onto his hair and tipped his face up to mine.

"Whatever happens, we're together. And that is what is most important." I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

And as the earth started to quake beneath out feet once more, I held tighter to him.

We would survive…

Because we had each other…

And there was nothing more powerful than our love.

**So...hate me? Love me? Want to ask lvtwilight09 to use her mad Google skills and hunt me down while theonlykyla pokes me with her pitchfork.**

**I hope not.**

**I wanted them to have their HEA but...come on...the world ended once...it will do it again. But they will survive...with the power of love *cue sappy Celine Dion song***

**My ladies over in Kitkat's Korner were AMAZING all weekend as I started this and it was through their constant support and encouragement (and sometimes threats) that I finished this so quickly.**

**Dalloway5906 and Melanie got sneak peeks of this and their advice and betaness (it is totally a word) made this better than it would have been without them.**

**This little ride is over...I don't plan on doing a sequel, but there may be some EPOV coming so put this on alert if you want to know what our clever boy was thinking.**

**Thank you...**

**Now go have a drink and read 'Please Pass the Peas' by theonlykyla or 'Reboot' by Dalloway5906 or 'Uninhibited Wallflower' by texasbella or (if you have enough to drink) 'The Sharpest Lives' by lvtwilight09. They are my ladies and they rock...**

**See you later...**

**Muah!**

**K**


	48. Chapter 48 EPOV I

I felt it.

I knew.

Something inside of me just knew it was coming.

They all tried to explain away the animals disappearing.

But I knew.

And I knew the humans would be next.

But there was one human I just could not see disappear.

My girl.

From the moment she walked past me on the quad I knew…

The way my hands tingled to feel her skin…

The way my eyes fixated on her…

The way my dormant cock sprung to life…

She was my mate.

And when the world ended…

I would save her…

No matter what.


	49. Chapter 49 EPOV II

**Okay…so this will be a fly by of the time Bella and Edward are in the cave…how he got her there all the way up to when he gets her out…He tends to ramble a bit though...  
><strong>

The earth shook…

And I ran.

I had her schedule memorized so it took only seconds for me to get to the lecture hall.

Seconds more to have her in my arms.

Minutes to be in Canada…

And safely in the cave system I had discovered when I was hunting years ago.

I was prepared…

Even if everyone else in the world was not.

*()*()*()*()*()*

I did not want to scare her…

So I left the cave dark.

She was scared regardless.

Damn…

She is truly my mate.

Just smell the way she reacts to my scent.

The shirt I had laid over her to keep her warm…

Oh God…her arousal.

It floods my brain.

Her thoughts are amazing…

So sweet and innocent.

It makes me want to do dirty things to her…

Things I have never done before.

I need to explain to her about my family before they get here.

Of course Alice's visions would choose to come back right as the earthquake hits.

And she knows where I am…

And who I have with me.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*

I can't help but get hard when she presses up against me.

Her body is so warm…

So soft…

But I can hear them coming and I don't want her to be scared.

Too late.

Grrrrr….

Can I kill Emmett now or do I have to wait till later?

I can't believe they are making me do this…

She is my mate…

How can I share her?

I don't even want to drink from her…

Although I bet it would be delicious…

Just sit there on the tongue like the finest wine…

NO.

But the decision has been made…

I can't let them hurt her and she is braver than they giver her credit for.

Emmett holds her tightly in his lap.

She struggles as he gets hard.

Pig.

She looks at me and it is killing me that I can't help her…

But I will…

I will find a way.

*()*()*()*()*()*

She is the softest thing I have ever felt.

Her skin slips under my fingers and her secret places were made for my touch.

I don't want to do it…

But I must.

My mouth is right there next to her femoral artery…

Pulsing away.

If I just take a little and makes sure she drinks enough she should be fine.

And no one will know.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*

It's working.

They think I am giving up.

Idiots.

I hate scaring Bella though.

And I know she is scared.

She worries about protecting me.

Silly girl.

I will always protect you…

No matter what.

*()*()*()*()*()*

I can hear them talking about Aro, Caius and Marcus coming.

I need to act soon.

*()*()*()*()*()*

I must have blacked out…

Because one minute Aro has my girl in his arms and the next…

There are bodies on the floor.

Bella looks frightened…

But the second I am close enough she is wrapped around me like a glove.

My girl.

I will keep you safe…

I swear.


	50. Chapter 50 EPOV III

**One more after this I think…**

The house in New Mexico will be perfect.

Away from the major cities and close to the woods so I can hunt.

Because as much as I love drinking from my girl…

I want her healthy.

And me taking her blood all the time is not good.

She wants me to change her…

But I can't.

If the world were to end…

Starving to death is a horrible way to go.

I would rather have her be fragile and delicate and be able to snap her neck it I needed to.

I can't watch her starve to death…

I just can't.

*()*()*()*()*

Her body is beyond belief.

She makes me laugh with her insecurities.

Does she not understand that I love all of her…

No matter how much she thinks she resembles a character from 'Star Wars.'

It is so much better to drink from her when she knows I am doing it.

I can sink my teeth in further…

Take more…

Watch as she responds to my aggression.

I can't help but rush her through the shower.

My cock is aching…

Leaking…

Dripping…

She is so sweet.

She does not think I'll fit.

Oh Bella…

I will tear you up.

The way she gives herself to me is exquisite.

I am hers…

Just as she is mine…

And when I slide into her dark, warm heat…

I can't think of anything else.

I want to drink from her.

Be inside of her and take her inside of me.

She will keep me alive.

She is my life.

She is my life.


	51. Chapter 51 EPOV IV

**Okay…last thing you will get from me from 'The Last'… I hope you enjoyed this look into Edward's head. I sure did! Although I would have liked a look into his pants much better!**

When I heard their thoughts I was intrigued.

I had no idea they would ask to partake of my girl.

My mate.

It was not my fault I had to rip them apart.

It was their fault and their shitty manners.

Too bad about that one guys arm…

Too bad.

*()*()*()*()*

I think there is something wrong.

Her blood tastes different…

Bitter…

It worries me.

I won't change her though…

I won't.

*()*()*()*()*

She is sick.

Her blood under the microscope shows me that it is bad.

It is very bad…

The contagion has found its way into her body.

It is killing her…

So very slowly.

It will be excruciating at the end.

Not like the flash and burn that happened when the earth first shook.

The contagion eating away at the human flesh in seconds…

Painlessly…

Leaving nothing but ash.

Her blood is slowly eating away at her body.

Funny…

The thing that my family wanted to keep her alive for is killing her.

Oh God…

My girl…

*()*()*()*()*

I can't say I was surprised when Alice and the rest of them showed up.

Her visions work…

Good for her…

Now fuck off…

I can't stand to see her suffer.

I wish I had the strength to just end it…

For both of us…

But I don't.

So I will do the one thing I did not want to do…

And make her one of us.

Her body is burning for an entirely different reason now…

But I hate it just the same.

She is magnificent when she wakes up…

All hard…

And wondrous…

And mine.

She is a perfect hunter…

Taking down the deer and bear like they were toys.

I love watching her.

But I can feel it again…

Itching under my skin.

It is coming.

But at least this time we will be together.

And we will hold each other…

Until the end.

**THE END….**


End file.
